Obsession : Dark Story
by sasuke fans
Summary: bukan sequel. suami yang mencintainya melebihi apapun, pada akhirnya membawa sebuah masalah dalam rumah tangga mereka, cinta yang berubah menjadi benci, keegoisan menjadi tokoh utama, warning : not for child/ DLDR/ SasuSaku/ Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini bukan sebuah sequel dari fic dengan judul yang sama ' **obsession'** meliankan fic ini memiliki inti alur yang hampir sama, i'm so sorry jika obsession tidak memiliki sequel, tapi berharap ini bisa terbayar dari fic sebelumnya, setidaknya ini seperti fic balasan dari fic dengan judul yang sama biar impas, hehehe.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Mengandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime bukan hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 20+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **= Enjoy for read =**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Obsession : Dark Story ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _..._

 _Untuk menjadi suami,_

 _Untuk menjadi Istri,_

 _Untuk memiliki dan menerima,_

 _Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya,_

 _Dalam suka dan duka,_

 _Kaya maupun miskin,_

 _Sakit dan sehat,_

 _Untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai,_

 _Hingga maut memisahkan kita,_

 _..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pernikahan yang di adakan dengan penuh kebahagiaan dari kedua mempelai, seorang wanita dari keluarga Haruno dan seorang pria dari keluarga Uchiha, mereka sepakat menikah hari ini di gereja yang cukup terkenal dan mewah. Para ibu dari kedua mempelai sedikit terharu, pada akhirnya anak mereka sudah bersatu dalam ikatan yang sah.

Pesta yang di adakan di kediaman milik si pria, keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar dan cukup terkenal di kota ini, pesta meriah dan terlihat begitu megah, ini adalah sebuah kenangan pernikahan yang tidak pernah akan di lupakan oleh Haruno Sakura, ah tidak lagi, kini dia sudah mengganti marga menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Pria yang memiliki pekerja sebagai kepala direktur sebuah perusahaan tekstil, Sakura mendapat segalanya dari pria itu, dia pun sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menjadi suaminya, begitu juga dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dia sangat mencintai wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya, mereka hanya kencan selama 3 bulan dan membuat pria ini sudah yakin ingin menjadikan wanita dengan berprofesi sebagai dokter ini menjadi istrinya, tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan darinya, hal terindah dan terlengkap dalam hidupnya hanyalah Sakura, bukan sebuah kekayaan atau pun kehidupan yang sangat layak yang di milikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Hanya ada suara tawa dari mulutku, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk sekedar tertawa pelan dan tersenyum manis melihat tingkah romantis Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menjadi suamiku, dia membawaku di rumah baru yang menjadikan hadiah untukku, aku tidak tahu jika dia sudah mempersiapkan rumah berlantai dua yang cukup indah ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami, menatap sekeliling rumah, masih dengan gaun pengantin yang ku gunakan, perabot baru, tidak berlebihan dan sesuai dengan rumah ini.

"Terima kasih, ini adalah hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku." Ucapku, mengalunkan kedua lenganku pada leher pria di hadapanku, memajukan wajah dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Hn, aku senang melihat kau menyukai rumah ini." Ucapnya, merangkul pinggangku dan kembali mendapat kecupan darinya.

"Aku ingin segera melihat kamar kita." Ucapku, senang, menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya, namun Sasuke segera menggendongku ala bridal style dan membawaku naik ke lantai dua.

Membuka pintu lebar dari sebuah ruangan, ranjang king size dengan seprai putih, aroma terapi segera tercium dari ruangan itu, kamar yang luas dan ranjang yang besar, bahkan di hiasi dengan taburan bunga mawar berbentuk hati dan beberapa lilin yang sengaja di taruh di bagian sisi yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang.

"Indah." Ucapku, aku sedikit takjub akan kamar ini dan sangat-sangat sesuai seperti apa yang ku inginkan pada kamar kami nantinya.

"Aku tahu kau suka hal semacam ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Walaupun tatapannya selalu tenang, dia sangat pandai melakukan hal manis seperti ini, Sasuke memintaku untuk segera membersihkan diri dan beristirahat, dia memberiku waktu untuk melepas lelah, pria yang sangat perhatian, aku pikir kami akan segera melakukan malam pertama, namun Sasuke sudah memperhatikanku sejak pesta pernikahan kami, aku sedikit lelah, dan sempat duduk cukup lama.

Merebahkan diri dan saling memeluk satu sama lain, terima kasih Sasuke, terima kasih atas segalanya, keputusanmu, kebaikanmu dan kepedulianmu padaku, aku tidak salah jatuh cinta pada pria ini, aku sangat-sangat mencintainya, merasakan Sasuke membalas merangkulku dengan lembut, kami pun tertidur, waktu istirahat jauh lebih baik saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan berlalu.**

Masa sebagai pasangan suami-istri baru, kami menikmatinya bersama, seperti yang di katakan beberapa orang, masa-masa baru itu akan selalu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat manis di setiap harinya.

"Aku akan pulang jam 7 malam, apa kau ada lembur di kantor?" Ucapku, memasang dasi Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sore, mungkin aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, selesai dengan dasinya, sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir dan jidatku.

"Kita harus bergegas, aku ada rapat." Ucapnya.

Setiap harinya, Sasuke akan mengantarku bekerja, jika jam kerja kami tidak sama, aku akan menggunakan kendaraan sendiri atau menggunakan kendaraan umum jika Sasuke ingin menjemputku.

Keadaan harmonis yang selalu aku rasakan setiap waktu, Sasuke begitu baik, dia memang terlihat tegas, gaya bicaranya pun sangat irit, dia tidak begitu cerewet, lebih banyak diam, wajah tampan dan jarang tersenyum, namun dari semua itu aku menyukai sikapnya yang selalu membuat sesuatu yang romantis secara tiba-tiba sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersipu malu.

Tiba di rumah sakit besar Konoha, aku bekerja menjadi dokter spesialis bedah, tidak jarang akan ada beberapa kali operasi dan membuatku sedikit sibuk. Turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, mobilnya pun sudah melaju pergi. Kembali melakukan pekerjaan lagi.

Berjalan di sepanjang korido, tak lupa dengan setelan jas dokterku, hari ini aku akan mengecek pasien-pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabku.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang pria, dia juga dokter di bidang yang sama denganku.

"Selamat pagi." Balasku.

"Kau cepat juga datang." Ucap Sai, Shimura Sai, pria berwajah manis dan selalu tersenyum ini adalah salah satu rekanku, kami sudah bekerja sama cukup lama.

"Hari ini Sasuke ada rapat, dari pada harus pergi sendirian lebih baik aku pergi bersamanya." Ucapku.

"Oh-hoo..~ masih pengantin baru yaa, jadi romantis mulu." Goda Sai.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, lagi pula ini sudah beberapa bulan berlalu." Ucapku, sedikit malu mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Iya-iya, tetap saja, kalian terus seperti pasangan baru, aku tidak menyangka kau cepat juga di miliki oleh pria lain." Kembali Sai menggodaku.

"Ada apa? Jika kau baru saja jatuh cinta padaku, itu sudah sangat terlambat." Candaku dan Sai hanya tertawa.

"Ah, Sayang sekali." Dia pun ikut dalam candaan ini.

"Sudah-sudah, aku hanya bisa menyarankan temanku yang namanya Yamanaka Ino, bagaimana? Bukannya dia wanita idamanmu?" Ucapku dan sedikit menggoda Sai.

"Hahahah, aku harus lebih ekstra untuk mendekatinya, dia jauh lebih sibuk dari bagian kita."

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatur waktu untuk kalian." Ucapku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yaa..~ tolong bantuannya pakar jodoh." Lagi-lagi Sai mengeluarkan candaannya.

"Dengan senang hati pria kesepian." Candaku, lagi.

"Kata-katamu sungguh kejam."

Kembali aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras, begitu nyaman jika berbicara dengannya, dia pandai membahas apapun dan kami pun selalu nyambung jika sedang berbicara. Sejak dulu Sai menyukai Ino, wanita yang satu kuliah denganku, aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit bantuan pada mereka, aku pun sudah tahu jika Ino juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sai, mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi.

Tiba di ruangan pasien kami pun berpisah memasuki ruangan yang berbeda, Sai pun memiliki pasien yang harus di ceknya saat pagi hari.

"Selamat bekerja." Ucap Sai, sebelum masuk.

"Ah, kau juga." Balasku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meregangkan otot lenganku, duduk bersandar di kursi-ruanganku, aku lelah, sudah menjalankan sebuah operasi, menutup mata sejenak, aku harus istirahat sebelum kembali melihat kondisi pasien.

 **Dreet...dreet...dreet...**

 **Sasuke calling...**

Membuka mata, mengambil ponselku, Sasuke menghubungiku, dia akan selalu melakukan hal ini jika sedang bersantai juga di kantornya.

"Halo. Ada apa? Apa kau sudah merindukanku?" Candaku dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

" _Bagaimana kau tahu? Uhm, aku merindukanmu."_ Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahku.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar rasa rindumu itu hilang?" Ucapku, Rasa lelahku berkurang setelah mendengar suara Sasuke, cukup ajaib dia seperti obat alami untukku.

" _Makan siang hari ini, aku akan menjemputmu."_ Ucapnya.

Melirik jam, sudah jam 2 dan aku lupa untuk makan siang gara-gara operasi jam 1.

" _Aku yakin kau lupa makan siang."_ Tebakannya.

"Apa kau seorang dukun tuan? Kau begitu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Ucapku.

" _Mungkin seperti sebuah ikatan batin dan mataku ada dimana-mana nyonya."_

"Ah, kau membuatku merinding tuan, cepatlah, aku sudah lapar." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan.

" _Aku akan tiba 15 menit."_

"Uhm, tolong menyetirlah dengan hati-hati."

" _Hn."_

Segera bersiap dan menggantung jas putihku dengan rapi, masuk ke dalam toilet yang ada di ruanganku untuk sekedar merapikan diri dan membersihkan wajah, aku ingin terlihat lebih segar saat bertemu dengannya walaupun sedikit lelah, selesai dengan kegiatan di toilet, meninggalkan ruanganku dan berjalan menunggu di pintu depan.

"Dokter Sakura!" Panggil seseorang.

Menoleh dan melihat seorang dokter laki-laki angkatan baru yang masih koas di rumah sakit ini.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan data ini, tolong ajariku, hanya sebentar saja, apa dokter sudah akan pulang?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan keluar makan siang."

"Maaf, mengganggu waktu dokter atau sebaiknya nanti saja?" Dia terlihat takut untuk menggangguku.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang mana?" Ucapku, lagi pula Sasuke masih di jalan, aku jadi bisa sedikit menjawab pertanyaan dokter baru itu.

Mendatangi meja perawat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk, aku akan mengajarinya dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke tiba.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada dokter muda itu.

"Ah, aku sudah mengerti, terima kasih dokter Sakura." Ucapnya, membungkuk di depanku dan bergegas pergi.

Dokter muda yang penuh semangat, aku jadi ingat akan masa-masa menjadi koas dan semangat setiap akan belajar hal yang baru. Menatap ke pintu keluar, Sasuke? aku melihatnya dari arah depan pintu, berjalan lebih cepat, apa dia menungguku? Atau aku yang tidak sadar jika dia sudah tiba.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri saja di sini?" Tanyaku padanya, dia tidak juga mendatangiku.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tatapannya sedikit aneh, tatapan datar yang tidak biasanya.

"Ah, yang tadi?"

"Hn."

"Dokter koas, dia masih perlu banyak belajar dan sempat bertanya padaku." Ucapku, merangkul lengan Sasuke. "Aku sudah sangat lapar, aku lupa makan siang." Tambahku dan mengajak Sasuke pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendesahkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali, dia begitu bertahan lama untuk sekedar melakukan hubungan suami-istri, aku pikir dia akan lelah saat pekerjaan yang sedang banyak, namun tidak saat kami bersama di atas ranjang dan gerakan di bawah sana semakin membuatku ingin menggila dan meneriakan nama Sasuke terus-menerus.

Kembali sebuah lenguhan panjang dan tubuhku sempat mengejang, entah ini sudah berapa kalinya kami lakukan, Sasuke terdiam dan masih berada di atasku, memeluknya erat dan mengecup perlahan bahunya berkali-kali yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku, masih bisa mendengar deruh napas Sasuke, aku sungguh menikmati setiap kegiatan intim kami, Sasuke terlihat sangat seksi dan menggairahkan, sulit untukku menolak jika dia meminta lagi dan lagi, tidak masalah, ini pun sebagai tujuan awal kami, memiliki anak, tapi aku masih belum mendapatkannya, mungkin belum waktunya.

"Sasuke?" Panggilku, suaraku terdengar serak, berkali-kali harus teriak, jika tidak menegurnya dia akan tertidur.

"Hn?" Sasuke bergerak, mengangkat wajahnya dari perpotongan leherku dan menatap wajahku.

Aku masih sulit menatap matanya itu, memilih untuk menatap bibir seksinya, ini membuatku sangat-sangat malu, sebuah ciuman lembut dari bibirnya, menutup mataku dan lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang menuntut, tapi tidak dengan pergerakan tubuh Sasuke, dia hanya menciumku dengan begitu intens. Ciuman itu terhenti saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuh kami, kini aku yang berada di atasnya, Sasuke memintaku untuk tertidur di atas tubuhnya, menyamankan diriku pada dada bidangnya, aku bisa mendengar detak jantung yang begitu sehat dan teratur di sana.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke, pelukan erat di tubuhku.

Mengangkat wajahku, Sasuke sudah menutup matanya, mengecup sejenak bibir tipis itu, "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Ucapku dan tersenyum malu, kembali menyamankan diri di atas tubuh pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari dengan menyibuki diri di dapur, aku jadi malas mencari pakaianku yang di buang Sasuke entah kemana, menemukan kaos putih Sasuke di lantai dan mengenakannya, hari ini sedikit bebas, tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit, aku jadi lebih banyak waktu bersantai.

"Disini rupanya." Suara bariton itu membuatku berhenti menyiapkan sarapan. Menatap Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan tanpa kaosnya, kulit putih dan otot perut, pria dengan tubuh yang indah, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki suami yang seperti menjaga tubuhnya. "Apa bajumu kurang nyonya sampai harus mencuri kaosku?" Ucap Sasuke, melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada pintu dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu bajuku ada dimana dan menemukan ini di lantai, jadi aku pakai saja, maaf tuan, aku rasa ini bukan milikmu." Ucapku.

"Aku harus menghukum seseorang yang berbohong." Ucapnya dan berjalan lebih cepat ke arahku, menarikku untuk dipeluknya.

"Apa hanya ini hukumannya?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau mau di hukum lebih berat lagi?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam ke arahku, sebuah seringai di wajah tampannnya.

Rona merah menghiasi wajahku. "Ti-tidak, ampun tuan!" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Bagaimana dengan hukuman lain lagi?"

"Eh? Hukuman lain?"

"Hn, aku tahu kau sedang tidak ada jadwal, sudah lama kita tidak pergi berkencan."

"Aku sibuk tuan, sibuk tidur sepuasnya, sibuk bersantai sepuasnya, sibuk nonton sepuasnya." Ucapku.

Tatapan tajam mengarah padaku. "Apa mau di hukum seperti kemarin malam?"

"Baik-baik, ayo kita kencan!" Ucapku, namun aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Aku butuh kaosku sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? tidak mau, aku tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam! Ambil saja kaos lainnya!" Protesku.

Sasuke terus memaksa kaosnya di lepaskan dan aku mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak menarik kaos itu, hal ini malah menjadi lucu, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan tetap menahan kaos Sasuke, pria itu semakin semangat ingin melepaskan kaosnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kencan layaknya pasangan yang masih pacaran, mungkin terlihat pada kami, berjalan-jalan di mall, nonton bersama, bermain game, berbelanja pernak-pernik lucu, umur tidak menghalangi kami untuk mengadakan kencan layaknya anak sekolahan, aku menyukai kencan yang sederhana namun romantis ini, tidak perlu ke restoran yang mewah atau resort yang mewah, cukup melakukan apapun bersama akan sangat menyenangkan.

Meminta Sasuke untuk mengantri di tempat membeli es krim, cukup ramai, dia berbaik hati antri untukku. Memandangi sekitar dan sangat ramai walaupun ini hari kamis, aku yakin Sasuke sengaja libur untuk menemaniku.

"Sakura? Dokter Sakura?" Sapa seseorang padaku. "Lama tidak berjumpa." Ucap pria dengan rambut yang di ikat satu, aku mengenal pria ini dengan cukup baik.

"Dokter Kabuto! Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini." Ucapku, senang dan kami saling berjabat tangan.

"Sudah lama, setelah akhirnya pemerintah menetapkan tempat kerjamu di rumah sakit Konoha, padahal aku sangat berharap kau tetap di rumah sakit Oto." Ucap Kabuto, dia adalah seorang dokter yang menjadi senior bagiku, aku pun belajar banyak darinya saat menjadi koas di rumah sakit Oto yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya bekerja.

"Bagaimana di sana?" Ucapku, sedikit merindukan pegawai yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

"Yaa... semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja dokter baru semakin banyak."

"Aku pun ingin sesekali berkunjung di sana."

"Kau harus datang lain waktu. Apa di rumah sakit Konoha begitu sibuk?"

"Uhm, begitulah, aku hanya punya waktu istirahat hari ini." Ucapku.

"Sebagai seorang dokter tugas kita memang cukup berat."

"Aku menikmati pekerjaanku." Ucapku dan tersenyum, aku menyukai pekerjaanku, menolong orang-orang adalah tujuanku selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Ah, aku sedang kencan dengan suamiku." Ucapku, malu.

"Wah, selamat yaa, ini kabar gembira."

"Sakura." Itu suara Sasuke, dia sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah es krim dengan kemasan cone dan es krim yang di tumpuk dalam 3 tingkat dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Perkenalkan, dia suamiku." Ucapku pada Kabuto. Mengambil es krim yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Dokter Kabuto, aku senior dokter Sakura dulunya." Ucap ramah Kabuto.

Menatap Sasuke, dia terdiam dan menatap Kabuto, tatapan datar, bahkan tangan Kabuto yang ingin berjabat tangan dengannya tidak di tanggapi, suasana jadi aneh.

"Maaf, kami sibuk, ayo Sakura." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke dan mengajakku pergi begitu saja.

Eh? Ada apa ini? Sasuke jadi terkesan aneh, aku tidak bisa menahan Sasuke, dia merangkulku dan seperti memaksaku untuk pergi dari sana, sikap yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, Sasuke kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Bahkan untuk menoleh pun ke arah Kabuto sangat sulit, antara malu dan merasa tidak enak pada seniorku, lain kali jika bertemu lagi aku harus meminta maaf atas sikap suamiku.

Kencan hari ini tiba-tiba berakhir, Sasuke ingin segera pulang, menatapnya yang berjalan masuk, tatapannya tidak berubah sejak tadi, tetap datar dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, khawatir.

Tadi saat kami tengah berkencan dia terlihat baik-baik saja, sebuah senyuman pun kadang di perlihatkannya padaku, sekarang dia terdiam, di sepanjang perjalanan dan sekarang, Sasuke duduk di sofa tanpa sepatah kata pun. Duduk di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangan pria berwajah dingin itu.

"Katakan sesuatu." Ucapku, aku bingung jika dia bersikap seperti ini.

Mata onyx itu mengarah padaku, masih membisu, Sasuke tidak berbicara padaku, hal berikutnya yang di lakukannya, hanya mencium bibirku dengan cukup kasar, sakit, mendorongku di atas sofa, Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan hampa, aku tidak mengerti, tidak ada permintaan untuk melakukan seks yang biasanya akan di ucapkannya dan kini Sasuke melakukannya begitu saja.

"Ahk! Sasuke!"

Bahuku di gigit begitu saja, sakit, aku rasa akan berbekas dan luka di sana, ini sudah bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang nyaman untuk di lakukan, Sasuke melakukannya dengan kasar, aku sangat tidak menyukainya.

Terdiam dengan keadaan terbaring tanpa busa di sofa, menatap Sasuke yang duduk terdiam, dia sudah mengenakan celana pendeknya, lagi-lagi tatapan hampa, ada apa dengannya? mengambil pakaian dalamku dan mengenakannya, memeluk Sasuke, sesekali mengecup bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, jika aku membuat kesalahan, tolong katakan padaku." Ucapku, aku masih bisa mengatasi masalah ini.

"Maaf." Hanya itu, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia meminta maaf dan menatapku, memperhatikan beberapa bekas yang di buatnya, terutama pada bahuku.

Sasuke meninggalkanku sejenak dan kembali segera, dia mengambil obat merah dan plester. Merintih pelan saat obat merah itu di berikan pada bahuku, aku sudah yakin jika itu akan menjadi luka, Sasuke mengobatinya.

"Sakit?" tanyanya dan menatapku penuh kekhawatiran.

Menggelengkan kepala dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

Sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke dan terus-menerus permintaan maaf keluar dari mulutnya, aku masih tidak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke hari ini, dia pun tidak ingin menjelaskannya padaku, berharap jika Sasuke tidak mengulang sikap anehnya ini lagi. Aku percaya padanya, mungkin ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Membersihkan tanganku setelah melakukan operasi, pekerjaan hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Apa masih ada operasi lagi?" Ucap Sai padaku.

"Tidak ada lagi, mungkin besok, ahh..~ aku lelah, enaknya jika minum minuman dingin saat ini dan makan daging." Ucapku.

"Dasar dokter yang tidak perhatikan kesehatan." Tegur Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sekali-kali, ayolah, aku akan mengajak Ino, kita pergi bertiga." Ucapku.

"Jam makan malam, kau sungguh pandai mencari waktu." Ucap Sai.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Ucapku penuh harap.

"Minuman dingin dan daging? Aku pun menyukainya."

"Dasar munaifk, kau pun tidak menjaga kesehatan." Ucapku, membalik kata-kata Sai. Dia pun hanya tertawa. "Sekarang aku ke ruangan Ino."

"Aku tunggu kalian di depan resepsionis."

"Oke."

Aku pun segera mengganti seragam operasi dengan pakaianku, menatap ponselku sejenak, ada dua panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke, segera menghubunginya.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang ada operasi, ada apa?"

" _Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"_

"Uhm... kira-kira jam 9, aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku." Ucapku.

" _Bisa kau batalkan itu?"_

Berpikiran sejenak, jika aku meninggalkan Sai dan Ino hanya berdua, itu akan sangat bagus, tapi Ino pasti akan marah besar padaku, beranggapan aku menipunya, dia pun masih sangat canggung jika hanya berdua dengan Sai.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa, ah begini saja, bagaimana jika kau ikut kami, aku akan ke restoran daging yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

" _Tidak perlu, aku akan menjemputmu saja saat jam 9."_

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu jam 9." Ucapku.

Kembali bergegas, mendatangi ruangan Ino dan mengajaknya.

"Apa ini bukan sebuah perangkap dan kau akan meninggalkanku berdua?" Ucap Ino dan memicingkan mata ke arahku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemani kalian hingga selesai, kenapa curiga seperti itu padaku?"

"Aku tidak curiga, hanya saja aku belum siap." Ucap Ino dan wajahnya terlihat malu.

"Iya-iya, aku memahaminya, cepatlah, Sai sudah menunggu."

Kami pun bertemu Sai dan berjalan bersama ke arah restoran, tidak terlalu jauh dari area rumah sakit, berjalan santai dan tiba di sana, pelayan yang ramah menuntun kami di sebuah meja dan memberikan buku menu, mulai memesan beberapa menu, tempat ini cukup ramai dan begitu banyak orang, makanan yang enak menjadikan restoran ini terus kedatangan pelanggan.

Daging mentah yang merah, sayuran segar dan sup pedas yang menggugah selera, tak lupa bir dingin untuk melengkapi makanan hari ini, Sai dengan senang hati memanggang dagingnya untuk kami, Ino jadi lebih nyaman jika aku bersamanya, menikmati makan malam kami setelah bekerja keras hari ini.

"Aku harap kalian segera berkencan." Singgungku.

Wajah Ino sangat merona, dia pun melotot marah padaku.

"Tentu saja, lain kali kami harus kencan." Ucap santai Sai.

"Nah kan, Ino, kau sudah dengar sendiri, seharusnya kau menjawab 'iya' saat ini." Tegurku dan sebuah cubitan di pinggangku. "Ino!" Protesku setelah mendapat cubitan itu.

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak mau?" Sai menatap ke arah Ino.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, a-aku uhm...~, aku ke toilet dulu!" Ucap Ino dan segera kabur.

Menopang dagu dan menatap malas ke arah dimana wanita berambut _gold pale_ itu pergi. "Ino sungguh pemalu, kau harus berusaha keras untuk mendekatinya." Ucapku. Bantuanku tidak berguna.

"Aku akan berusaha, nah cepat makan sebelum dingin." Ucap Sai, menaruh daging yang sudah matang di atas piringku.

"Terima kasih, chef Sai, kau mungkin bisa beralih profesi menjadi koki." Candaku.

"Tidak-tidak, aku lebih suka menjadi dokter, untuk koki, aku akan melakukannya untuk Ino."

"Lagi-lagi menggoda, sayangnya Ino belum kembali." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan.

"Baik, kita akan mengulang pembicaraan ini saat Ino tiba."

"Aku cepat lupa naskahku, buatkan aku dialog naskahnya."

"Dasar."

Hahahahaha, suara tawa dari meja kami, hanya berdua namun cukup berisik.

 **Drettt...dreeett...dreet...**

Ponselku bergetar di saku, mengambilnya dan menatap layar ponselku, Sasuke menghubungiku.

" _Aku menunggumu di luar."_ Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau sudah tiba? Ini belum jam 9." Ucapku, Sasuke sudah tiba.

" _Sekarang, aku ingin kau pulang."_

"Tapi-"

" _-Aku menunggumu."_

Terdiam dan menatap Sai, pria itu pun menatap balik padaku, hanya memberi sebuah kode seperti tengah bertanya, menjauhkan ponselku dan bergerak mendekat ke arah Sasori.

"Suamiku ingin aku segera pulang." Ucapku perlahan.

"Pulang saja."

"Heee?" Menatap seluruh makanan yang belum habis. "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Kalau gitu ajak saja dia." Ucap Sai

"Halo, Sasuke? Bisakah kau datang ke sini?" Ucapku.

" _Tidak bisa, aku ingin segera pulang."_

Memasang wajah suram dan kembali berbisik pada Sai, mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak ingin ke sini dan ingin segera pulang. Tangan Sai bergerak seperti mengusirku, menyuruhku segera pulang dan makanan lainnya akan di makannya. Mengambil dompet dan Sai menghalangi tanganku, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan akan membayar semuanya. Meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada Sai, aku harus pamit pulang lebih awal, besok pun harus meminta maaf Ino, dia pasti sangat marah gara-gara aku pulang tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke, aku sudah di luar." Ucapku.

" _Di depan."_

Melihat ke arah seberang jalan, Sasuke berdiri di dekat mobilnya dan memintaku untuk segera mendatanginya. Menyeberang jalan, menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanyaku.

"Siapa dia?" lagi-lagi, Sasuke sangat suka mengabaikan ucapanku.

"Dokter Sai itu teman satu angkatanku dan kami bekerja di bidang yang sama." Jelasku.

Tidak ada lagi ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, mengajakku masuk ke mobil dan mulai melaju ke arah jalan raya, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia jadi terkesan dingin lagi.

 **Dreet...dreet...**

Sebuah pesan masuk, menatap layar ponselku, aku pikir besok Ino akan memarahiku, malah sekarang pesan Ino begitu panjang dan isinya semua ucapan marahnya, membalas pesan Ino dan meminta maaf, aku sangat sulit untuk membantah ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan melihat ponselmu saat kita bersama." Tegur Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku harus membalas pesan temanku."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Uhm."

Ponselku di rampas begitu saja dan Sasuke melemparnya ke kursi belakang.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapku, menoleh ke belakang dan mencari dimana ponselku terjatuh.

"Cari saja besok, sekarang jangan lakukan apapun."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucapku, menahan emosiku.

Hening, Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Jawab setiap aku bertanya padamu!" Aku pun menjadi kesal.

Terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan membuat jidatku terbentur.

"Auuh!" Rintihku.

"Itulah yang terjadi jika kau tidak fokus. Dengar kata-kataku dan diam." Tegas Sasuke.

Menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke dan memegang jidatku yang sakit, Sasuke memang sedang aneh, aku jadi sering bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan sikapnya? Aku baru saja melihat sikap aneh ini setelah kami hidup bersama.

Aku meredam emosiku selama perjalanan, saat tiba di rumah, baru saja ingin membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian, Sasuke sudah menarikku ke arah ranjang, menatap dirinya yang menindihku, dia pun mulai melepaskan setiap pakaiannya dan memaksaku untuk melepaskan pakaian juga.

"Aku lelah Sasuke." Ucapku, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini bukan tatapan hampa, tapi tatapan marah, dia menatap marah padaku.

Lagi-lagi perlakuan yang tidak santai, sakit dan kasar, meminta Sasuke berhenti, dia semakin ingin melakukannya, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, menutup mataku, aku lelah dan benar-benar ingin tidur, membiarkan Sasuke menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri yang sedang memuncak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, kepalaku sedikit sakit dan pegal di seluruh tubuh, semalam Sasuke kapan berhenti? Bangun perlahan dan membuka selimutku, eh? Aku tengah memakai pakaian tidur, bahkan tidak ada rasa lengket atau gerah, melirik ke samping, Sasuke tidur hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendeknya, apa dia membersihkan tubuhku saat aku tertidur dan memakaikan pakaian padaku? Aku ingin marah semalam namun terlalu lelah, kembali berbaring di sebelah Sasuke, aku pikir akan tertidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana lagi.

Sasuke bergerak dan membuka matanya. "Selamat pagi." Ucapnya, masih dengan nada serak, mengecup keningku dan memelukku.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin kita bicara serius." Ucapku, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, bangun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tetap berbaring dan menatapku.

Terdiam sejenak, aku yakin jika Sasuke akan terbuka padaku, hubungan kami sudah begitu lama, tapi kami belum pernah berbicara hal lain yang mungkin di sembunyikan, seperti sikap berbeda dari Sasuke.

"Be-begini, kadang kau terlihat marah padaku, tapi caramu tunjukkan sedikit berbeda, aku tidak suka jika kau melakukannya dengan kasar, jujur aku tidak bisa menikmati seperti apa yang kau rasakan, aku ingin, jika setiap kau marah, katakan padaku, aku akan menerima setiap marah darimu dan memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang aku lakukan." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajah, aku mulai lelah menghadapi sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Hn, aku akan katakan apapun padamu jika aku sedang marah dan juga aku tidak akan kasar padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, aku hanya ingin dia berbicara seperti ini, berbicara tentang apa yang di pikirkannya, aku tidak ingin dia terdiam dan hanya menyimpan semua keluh-kesalnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, kembali berbaring dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin bersamamu sejenak." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu, memegang ucapan Sasuke, dia akan mengatakan apapun jika dia sedang marah, namun semua itu hanya ucapan omong kosong, berkali-kali dia mengulang hal yang sama, marah begitu saja, melakukan apapun dengan kasar, ini sedikit menggangguku dan aku pun semakin lelah menghadapi sikap tidak biasa Sasuke, hal yang membuatku tidak percaya seumur hidupku.

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Sa-ahhk...! Sakit!" Teriakku keras.

Sasuke tidak juga berhenti, apa yang di lakukannya, mengikatku di ranjang dan mengiris perlahan lengan atasku, perut, paha, dan beberapa bagian lainnya, hanya mengiris dan tidak sampai ingin mengenai bagian vital, ini sudah bukan sesuatu yang normal lagi, setiap irisannya akan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, Sasuke mengisapnya hingga darah itu berhenti, aneh ini benar-benar aneh. Kembali berteriak dan meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti setiap dia mengiris perlahan kulitku.

Sekali lagi aku tidak mendapat penjelasan yang berarti, dan setelah apapun yang dia lakukan, dia kembali meminta maaf dan memperlakukanku dengan lembut, memplester setiap luka yang sudah di irisnya, aku hanya bisa menangis, meneteskan air mata dan menatap wajah tenang Sasuke, tangan pria itu bergerak mengusap air mataku dan kembali mengucapkan maaf.

Berdiri cukup lama, menatap diriku di cermin dalam kamar mandi, seluruh tubuh penuh lebam _kissmark_ dan plester warna kulit di mana-mana, aku jadi sulit menggunakan pakaian operasi, cukup pendek pada bagian lengan dan bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan pada dokter lain tentang perlakuan aneh suamiku? Aku meminta dokter lain untuk melakukan operasi dengan alasan memiliki luka di tangan, menatap wajahku, mataku sedikit bengkak, aku mengalami depresi akibat perlakukan Sasuke, aku tetap menahan segalanya, iya, terus menahan apapun yang aku alami, itu karena aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, aku sangat-sangat mencintainya, cinta sudah membutakan apa yang aku lihat pada diriku sendiri, satu hal yang Sasuke tidak lakukan padaku, memegang wajahku, tangannya tidak pernah memukul wajahku walaupun dia sangat-sangat marah.

Menutup mataku dan kembali air mata menetes di pipiku, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, keadaan ini membuatku tersiksa, aku ingin sebuah kebenaran dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Ibu sangat merindukan kalian, dimana Sasuke?" Ucap ibu mertuaku.

"Aku juga merindukan ibu, Sasuke sedang sibuk bekerja, aku datang khusus untuk mengunjungi ibu." Ucapku.

"Aku senang kau ke sini, bagaimana sekarang?" Aku memahami ucapan ibu mertuaku.

"Belum, bu." Ucapku, sedikit sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan saja, nanti juga akan terjadi."

Aku merasa kehangatan dari ibu mertuaku, dia pun berbaik hati untuk mengobrol denganku, meminta untuk mendatangi kamar Sasuke.

"Silahkan lihat-lihatlah, kau akan tahu Sasuke seperti apa dulunya." Ucap Uchiha Mikoto, wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat tetap cantik, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Ibu Mikoto membiarkanku sendirian di kamar Sasuke, kamar yang luas, ada banyak buku di sana, rapi dan tidak begitu banyak barang, ini kamar Sasuke, sekarang masih tetap kamarnya, ibu Mikoto tidak mengubah kamar ini dan membiarkan segala milik Sasuke berada di dalamnya, bersih dan rapi, aku yakin pembantu di sini punya jadwal untuk membersihkan kamar kosong yang sudah tidak di tempati pemiliknya lagi.

Melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari sesuatu, aku harap Sasuke punya sebuah hal yang bisa menjelaskan sikap anehnya itu, setiap marah dia semakin aneh dan aku pun tidak di dengarnya.

Nihil, tidak ada hal yang bisa aku dapatkan dari kamar ini, Sasuke tidak menyimpan hal pribadi apapun di sini, menghela napas, membaringkan kepalaku di meja belajarnya, apa ada hal yang membuatnya marah seperti itu?

Sasuke, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Sejujurnya aku sudah lelah dengan hubungan kami yang entah itu harmonis atau semakin tidak sejalan lagi. Hanya rasa cintaku padanya dan membuatku bertahan selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Terkejut.

Mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke depan pintu, Sasuke? Dia ada di sana! Mataku membulat dan seakan takut, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke mengetahuiku di sini, ba-bagaimana bisa!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kembali Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"A-a-aku rindu pada ibu Mikoto, ja-jadi aku berkunjung." Gugupku. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar, aku takut, sangat takut, berdiri dan tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

Menatap ke bawah, Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku, memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat saat tangannya bergerak, apa yang aku pikirkan? Tangan itu seakan ingin menamparku.

"Kau bisa katakan padaku jika ingin berkunjung, kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucapnya.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, hanya ada usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku, mata kelam yang menatap lembut, Sasuke sedang tenang hari ini.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Ibu menghubungiku, katanya dia pun ingin aku di sini untuk makan siang bersama."

"Begitu yaa." Ucapku dan bernapas lega.

Memeluknya, aku takut sampai tidak sanggup berdiri, apa itu hanya pikiran negatifku saja, Sasuke tidak jahat.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Ucapnya, aku tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Aku sedang merindukanmu." Ucapku, benar, aku sangat merindukan Sasuke yang seperti ini, hanya bersikap lembut padaku.

Sasuke membalas pelukanku dan kecupan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku. Tetaplah seperti ini Sasuke, aku ingin kau terus bersikap seperti ini tanpa ada sikap aneh lainnya. Aku rasa tidak perlu mencari apapun lagi, semua itu hanya pikiran burukku saja.

"Eh-hem, kalian hanya bermesraan di sini, makanan sudah siap, ayo kita makan dulu." Ucap ibu Mikoto.

Tersenyum malu dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, kami pun turun ke lantai bawah dan makan siang bersama, Sasuke terlihat ceria saat ini, satu hal lainnya yang aku ketahui Sasuke sangat menyayangi ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit, menatap luka-luka yang mulai hilang pada lenganku, aku jadi mulai bisa kembali menjalankan operasi. Memikirkan kembali sikap Sasuke, haa..~ itu tidak akan ada penyelesaian, kali ini aku akan memilih tidak mencoba mencari tahu apa-apa lagi tentang sikap Sasuke.

Makan siang bersama Ino, Sasuke sedang sibuk dan sedang melakukan rapat, dia pun sempat mengabariku.

"Apa hari ini masih tidak bisa melakukan operasi lagi?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bisa melakukannya lagi." Ucapku.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, bagaimana luka di lenganmu?" Ucap Ino. Aku sedikit berbohong dengan mengatakan tidak sengaja jatuh, lenganku mengalami nyeri dan luka jadi tidak bisa melakukan operasi. "Jika bermasalah, sebaiknya di cek saja, kau ini dokter, kau kan lebih tahu masalah ini." Tegur Ino.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, lukanya juga sudah sembuh." Ucapku.

"Uhm, syukurlah, oh iya, aku belum sempat mengatakan padamu, tapi terima kasih, akhirnya aku dan Sai jadi bisa berkencan." Ucap Ino, wajahnya pun merona.

"Aku turut senang, bukannya ini jauh lebih baik, apa aku tidak dapat marah lagi?" Ucapku.

"Maaf-maaf, aku sudah salah marah padamu, kau sungguh baik ingin membuat kami bersatu." Ucap Ino.

"Aku sudah tahu dari gelagat kalian berdua, makanya aku ingin segera kalian bersama." Ucapku.

Ino kembali tersenyum malu, aku pun senang mendengar ucapannya. Menyelesaikan makan siang bersama dan kembali mengurus pasien.

Berjalan ke arah bagian perawat dan melihat jadwal pasien yang sudah di periksa mereka.

"Dokter Sakura, ada yang mencarimu." Ucap seorang perawat padaku.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Dia seorang dokter juga, dia mungkin menunggu anda di ruangan, aku pikir dokter sedang di ruangan." Ucapnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, tolong periksa pasien ini dan kabari aku segera, aku akan ke ruanganku." Ucapku dan bergegas.

"Baik dok."

Berjalan lebih cepat ke arah ruanganku, seorang dokter yang mengunjungiku? Siapa? Berhenti tidak jauh dari ruangan dan melihat dokter Kabuto di sana, mempercepat langkahku dan menyapanya.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucapku padanya setelah kami masuk ke ruanganku.

"Aku membawakanmu cemilan, kau itu sangat suka kue kan." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Ah, tidak, aku sedang istirahat, uhm... ada apa dokter Kabuto datang ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku membawa berita baik hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku di pindah tugaskan dari rumah sakit Oto ke rumah sakit Konoha, aku tidak menyangka jika akan di pindahkan ke sini." Ucapnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, sepertinya aku akan mendapat guru lagi." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah lebih handal dariku."

"Jangan seperti itu, kau masih tetap senior untukku."

Tenang sejenak, aku lupa akan hal yang sudah terjadi pada dokter Kabuto saat kami bertemu di mall.

"Uhm... sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf." Ucapku. Kabuto menatapku, mungkin dia sudah lupa. "Suamiku... entah kenapa sikapnya jadi seperti itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Tambahku dan merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, sepertinya suamimu sangat peduli dan sangat menjagamu, aku jadi harus waspada jika suamimu ada, hehehehe." Ucap Kabuto, dia terlihat begitu santai dan tertawa ringan.

Kami pun mulai membicarakan masa-masa saat satu rumah sakit, ini sedikit menyenangkan, aku jadi merasa kembali seperti dokter muda yang bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap layar ponselku, kemarin aku dan Kabuto menjadi satu tim untuk menjalankan sebuah operasi, kabar pasien belum aku ketahui hingga sekarang, untung saja Kabuto masih berjaga, sekarang sudah terhitung sebulan dokter senior bagiku itu sudah sah bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha, aku jadi sering belajar dan bertanya hal padanya.

Kabuto mengirim pesan tentang kabar pasien hari ini yang kami operasi, dia sudah sadar dan masih dalam pemulihan, aku jadi tertolong dan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk kembali mendatangi rumah sakit, meminum sedikit kopi hangatku, membalas pesan dokter Kabuto, Sasuke belum bangun, semalam dia pulang cukup malam, katanya ada acara dengan seluruh rekan bisnisnya, aku membiarkannya untuk istirahat lebih lama.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa lembut seseorang dan mengecup puncuk kepalaku, menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Mau segelas kopi?" Tawarku, menatap wajahnya yang sedikit lucu, dia masih terlihat mengantuk tapi berusaha bangun pagi.

"Hn."

Menaruh ponselku di meja dan beranjak dari meja makan, membuat segelas kopi untuk Sasuke, sejenak aku melihat Sasuke memegang ponselku, entah apa yang di lakukannya, dia memencet layarnya dan setelahnya menyimpannya kembali di meja. Membawakan secangkir kopi padanya.

"Kemari." Pintanya dan menepuk kedua pahanya, masih pagi dan Sasuke sudah bersikap manis.

Menaruh secangkir kopi di hadapannya dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin bolos kerja hari ini." Ucapnya, memeluk pinggangku.

"Kau harus bekerja." Ucapku.

"Aku masih bisa menghidupimu walaupun tidak bekerja."

Mencubitnya, dia terlalu menyombongkan diri.

"Kau pun tidak perlu bekerja lagi." Ucapnya.

Eh? Apa itu hanya sebuah candaan?

"Aku harus bekerja Sasuke, aku memiliki sumpah sebagai seorang dokter."

"Apa kehidupan yang ku berikan masih kurang?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah sangat merasa cukup, tapi ini adalah sebuah profesi yang sangat aku sukai, aku senang menjadi dokter dan menolong banyak orang." Ucapku.

"Berhentilah bekerja, aku mohon."

Menatap Sasuke, tatapan tenang yang biasanya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin aku berhenti bekerja?"

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak." Ucap singkat Sasuke, tatapan itu berubah menjadi dingin.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke, ini masih pagi, aku harus bergegas." Ucapku, mengecup bibir Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan kedua lengannya pada pinggangku, namun Sasuke tidak melepaskannya. "Sasuke." Ucapku dan menatapnya. "Lepaskan."

Hening, Sasuke terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa ini karena pria itu? Kalian bekerja di tempat yang sama?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Pria itu? Siapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Pria yang sudah memegang tanganmu dan bersikap sok manis!" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi dan rangkulan di pinggangku mengerat.

"Ahk! Sakit, Sasuke!" Ucapku, memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bekerja dan tinggal saja di rumah!" Tegasnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu- ahhh!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendorongku ke lantai, ada apa dengannya? tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh, tak sampai di situ, aku pikir Sasuke hanya terdiam menatapku, kopi yang masih panas di siramnya pada tangan kananku, sontak saja membuatku teriak dan memegang tanganku yang perih, air di kopi itu masih sangat panas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Ucapku, bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, meneteskan air mata, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa perih pada tanganku, ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Tanganmu terluka, kau tidak harus bekerja." Ucapnya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, dia bahkan mengambil ponselku dan melemparnya dengan keras ke arah dinding, ponselku hancur dan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang, hanya terduduk dan menangis, Sasuke kembali menjadi aneh, bersikap tidak biasanya dan ini tidak normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdiam dan hanya menatap layar tv yang tidak aku nyalakan, melirik tanganku yang di perban rapi oleh Sasuke, saat ini aku sendirian di rumah, Sasuke pergi bekerja, dia pun repot-repot menanyakan kabar tanganku yang sudah di lukainya.

Sudah terhitung 3 hari aku tidak masuk kerja, tanganku masih terluka dan aku pun tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun di rumah sakit, Sasuke tidak mengganti ponselku yang di lemparnya, merebah diri di sofa, aku lelah menghadapi Sasuke yang selalu marah tiba-tiba dan bersikap kasar padaku.

Menutup mataku, aku pikir ini adalah hubungan rumah tangga yang begitu aku idamkan, suami yang ku cintai dan dia juga begitu mencintaiku, semua berjalan dengan lancar hanya pada imajinasiku saja, awalan yang indah dan sekarang aku sangat menderita.

 **Teeeettttttt...**

Bunyi bel dari depan pintu, membuka mataku dan berjalan keluar, siapa yang bertamu di saat seperti ini? atau itu hanya tukang post atau pengantar barang, membuka pintu dan melihat Ino, Sai, bahkan Kabuto pun ada, mereka datang berkunjung. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang saat ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengabari kalian." Ucapku.

Mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan Ino membantuku menyediakan teh, aku hanya mengatakan pada mereka jika saat memasak aku tidak sengaja terkena tumpahan minyak panas dan membuat tangan kananku terluka, ponselku pun hilang, aku jadi terus berbohong pada mereka.

"Kami sangat khawatir dan ibu direktur mencarimu, kau tanpa keterangan selama 3 hari." Ucap Ino.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh dan kembali bekerja, kami akan menyampaikan surat ijin sakitmu." Ucap Sai.

"Sebagai gantinya pasienmu biar aku yang tangani sementara." Ucap Kabuto.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat tertolong." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, aku senang bisa membantumu." Ucap Kabuto.

Mereka begitu baik, aku saja yang tidak begitu baik pada mereka, setelah berbicara sebentar, mereka harus kembali ke rumah sakit, aku jadi sedikit lega dan bisa mendapat ijin istirahat sementara waktu.

Sepi, suasana rumah besar yang sunyi, hanya aku sendirian dan kembali menatap tanganku yang terluka, mungkin saja setelah tangan, Sasuke akan membunuhku, itulah pikiran terburukku. Dia selalu tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang tidak bisa aku tebak. Kapan aku bisa memahami keadaan anehnya itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ucapan Sasuke tidak main-main, dia tidak membiarkanku pergi bekerja. Sudah sebulan dan aku rasa ijin tidak bisa berlaku lagi.

"Sasuke." Panggilku, menatapnya yang bersiap untuk ke kantor.

"Hn?"

"Aku bisa kena marah jika tidak pergi bekerja." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengirim surat pengunduran dirimu pada direktur rumah sakit, dengan begitu kau bebas." Ucap Sasuke.

Ini membuatku sangat-sangat terkejut, Sasuke mengendalikan segalanya atas kehendaknya.

"Bersantailah di rumah." Ucapnya, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, mengecup bibirku dan berangkat untuk bekerja.

Mendudukkan diriku di lantai, apa yang baru saja aku dengar? Sasuke ingin aku berhenti bekerja dan hanya tinggal di rumah, apa dia sudah gila!

Kembali berdiam diri rumah, berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah dan menatap sekeliling, rumah indah, tapi tidak ada kehangatan, apa aku salah memilih pria untuk hidup bersama? Namun saat itu Sasuke tidak seperti ini, dia sangat menyayangi dan sikapnya baik-baik saja.

Terdengar bunyi bel dan berjalan perlahan keluar, Kabuto datang dan membawakan sekotak kue.

"Apa kau masih sakit?" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak." Ucapku, aku pun tidak bisa lagi berwajah ceria saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak seperti biasanya, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik saat seseorang bercerita." Ucapnya.

Menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedang jenuh bekerja, mungkin akan mengundurkan diri saja." Ucapku, sedih, aku pun tidak suka mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa? Mengundurkan diri? Kau dokter berbakat, rumah sakit mana pun membutuhkanmu, kenapa mengundurkan diri?" Ucap Kabuto, tidak percaya.

"Mungkin ini lebih tepat, aku akan baik-baik saja jika hanya tinggal di rumah." Ucapku, berusaha tersenyum namun rasa sesak di dadaku, aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Kabuto.

"Maaf jika aku sedikit ikut campur, tapi aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan suamimu, aku memang tidak mempersalahkan sikapnya hanya saja dia sedikit aneh, katakan sesuatu, katakan jika dia tidak melakukan ini padamu."

"Ah, maaf, aku harus menyiapkan makan siang, suamiku akan pulang." Ucapku, mengabaikan ucapan Kabuto.

"Aku akan menunggu suamimu pulang."

"Tidak!" Tegasku, aku sampai tidak sadar jika berbicara dalam keadaan takut. "Aku mohon pulanglah, Sasuke tidak akan suka jika kau berkunjung." Ucapku, aku pun tidak berani menatap seniorku itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang, tolong jaga dirimu." Ucapnya dan pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Menghela napas, Kabuto akhirnya pulang, aku tidak ingin melibatkan Kabuto dalam masalah ini, dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasukelah yang seharusnya bermasalah, namun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pulang lebih awal hari ini, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuknya, dia ingin makan siang bersamaku, makan bersama yang sunyi, aku tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa untuknya, aku terus di rumah dan tidak hal yang bisa aku ceritakan padanya.

"Surat pengunduran dirimu akan selesai besok dan segera di kirim." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm." Aku hanya bergumam, terserah apa yang akan dia ingin lakukan. Aku hanya akan pasrah.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanyanya padaku, tatapan tajam yang tidak ingin aku lihat.

Menggeleng kepala perlahan, aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Dia tersenyum puas melihat tanggapanku.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri kotak kue di meja masak yang belum ku simpan.

"Kau keluar?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak keluar."

"Lalu ini apa? Kau memesan?"

"Tidak."

"Katakan."

"Se-seorang teman datang berkunjung." Ucapku, takut-takut.

"Siapa?"

"Dokter Kabuto."

"Kau tidak boleh memakannya." Ucap Sasuke dan membuang kotak itu beserta isinya di tempat sampah.

"Ada apa denganmu! Jangan pernah menerima tamu siapapun lagi!" Sasuke marah padaku.

Makanan yang ku buat pun jadi tidak terlihat enak, bahkan untuk menelannya. Menaruh sendok makanku, aku tidak bisa makan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku lelah Sasuke." Ucapku, nada suara datar yang aku keluarkan, aku benar-benar lelah. Beranjak dari meja makan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin di kamar saja."

"Tidak, kembali ke kursimu dan selesaikan makan siangmu." Ucapnya dia pun kembali duduk, walaupun masih terlihat marah, Sasuke kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Menghela napas, kembali duduk namun tidak ada lagi nafsu makan bagiku.

"Makan." Perintah Sasuke.

Terdiam, terus menatapnya dan tidak juga menyentuh makananku.

"Kenapa? Kau harus makan." Kembali Sasuke memerintahku.

"Aku tidak ingin makan." Ucapku, beranjak dari kursiku sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau harus keras kepala seperti ini!" Kembali nada suaranya meninggi, aku bisa mendengarnya berdiri dengan cepat, kursinya pun terdengar terjatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahku, menarik lenganku dengan kasar. "Apa kau ingin makan kue? Aku akan mengajakmu ke toko kue terenak dan kau bisa memesan segalanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapku, menarik paksa lenganku dari genggaman tangannya, namun itu hanya semakin membuat tanganku menjadi sangat sakit.

"Aku bisa memberimu lebih dari itu."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak menginginkan kue." Ucapku, masih berusaha menarik lenganku yang di cengkeraman dengan kuat, sakit, ini sangat sakit.

Sasuke berhenti menarik lenganku dengan kasar, wajahnya tertunduk. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau? Kenapa jika pria lain yang memberinya kau begitu senang! Kenapa!" kembali nada suara tinggi itu, Sasuke menarikku ke hadapannya.

 **Deg.**

Tatapan itu, Sasuke sangat-sangat marah dari biasanya.

"Cukup Sasuke." Ucapku perlahan.

"Ha? Apa?"

"CUKUP!" Teriakku dan menggigit tangannya yang terus mencengkeram kuat tanganku yang terasa sakit.

"Ahkk!" Sasuke merintih dan mendorongku. "Ada apa denganmu!" Teriaknya.

"Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, ada apa denganmu! Aku sudah tidak tahan Sasuke! Hentikan ini, kau semakin aneh, aku lelah jika kita seperti ini terus-menerus." Ucapku, air mataku mulai terbendung, aku ingin semuanya berakhir saat ini juga.

"Apa kau pernah menyadari dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau begitu peduli pada pria lain? Kenapa kau mau saja mereka mendekat ke arahmu? kau harus sadar jika kau sudah punya suami!"

"Apa! Kau sudah gila! Aku dekat dengan mereka bukan untuk sebuah hubungan! Aku sadar jika selama ini aku punya suami yang sangat aku cintai, tapi cinta apa yang kau berikan padaku, Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa memahamimu, jadi tolong berhentilah bersikap seperti ini." Ucapku dan menangis. "Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, aku ingin kau menjadi pria yang aku kenali dulu, kau begitu baik dan penyayang, sekarang kau sangat berbeda, kau sangat kasar padaku, jika kau cemburu karena pria lain, aku tidak pernah sedikit pun seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, percayalah, hanya kau pria yang aku cintai."

"Maaf." Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi tenang.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersikap seperti ini lagi, aku sungguh takut padamu." Ucapku.

"Hn, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan bersikap kasar lagi padamu."

Memeluk Sasuke, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, Sasuke membalas pelukanku, dia pun kembali meminta maaf.

Apa semua ini sudah berakhir?

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setahun berlalu.**

Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu terlihat seperti bunga Sakura yang layu, rambut indahnya yang berantakan, tatapan kosong, wajah pucat, terlihat kurus, dia terus terbaring di sebuah ranjang, kedua tangannya dan kakinya di rantai di atas ranjang, sebuah ruangan yang hanya khusus untuknya.

Kadang para perawat yang merawatnya sedikit kewalahan, setiap harinya berteriak jika suaminya akan membunuhnya atau melukainya, tak jarang dia akan meminta maaf terus-menerus, teriakan itu akan terus terdengar berkali-kali hingga dia harus mendapat suntikan penenang. sempat berusaha melukai dirinya hingga kedua tangannya harus di rantai, inilah jalan terbaik untuknya.

Karirnya sebagai dokter hancur, suaminya meninggal dan dia mengalami gangguan jiwa setelah apa yang di lakukannya, kedua orang tuanya pun bahkan mertuanya sedih melihat keadaan Uchiha Sakura saat ini, mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa pernikahan bahagia mereka, hubungan mereka yang saling mencintai akan berakhir tragis seperti ini.

"Jika aku mati semua akan berakhir, bukan?" Sakura bergumam sendiri.

Seorang perawat memperhatikannya lewat CCTV, dia masih tenang dan selalu berbicara sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berbohong, kenapa?" Dia mulai terlihat menangis.

 _Kita akan selalu bersama, hidup maupun mati, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sakura._

Suara aneh yang akan selalu terdengar di telinganya, dia bahkan mengatakan melihat suaminya.

"Arrgghhtt...! Maafkan aku Sasuke! maafkan aku! bunuh saja aku! Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini!" Sakura berteriak histeris di dalam kamarnya, bahkan ranjang itu terus berguncang.

"Lagi-lagi, siapkan suntikan penenang." Ucap seorang perawat.

Para petugas dan perawat mendatangi kamar Sakura dan dia mendapat suntikan penenang, dengan begitu Sakura akan kembali tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flashback]**

Sakura semakin terpukul akan perubahan sikap Sasuke, dia lagi-lagi berbohong akan bersikap baik, Sasuke akan mengunci seluruh pintu saat dia pergi bekerja, merusak bel pintu dan jika terlihat dari luar, rumah itu seakan tidak berpenghuni, dia pun di larang untuk berbicara jika ada yang tiba-tiba mendatangi rumah.

Ucapannya menjadi omong kosong, Sakura terdiam di bak mandi, tatapan hampa, dia mengalami stres dan depresi yang cukup berat, Sasuke memang bersikap baik, namun Sakura tidak melihat itu sebagai sikap baik, dia terkurung sepanjang hari di rumah, tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun, teman-temannya tidak bisa berkunjung, siapapun yang mencarinya tidak akan bisa bertemu, dia tidak boleh keluar, bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu ibunya, Sasuke akan marah dan mengancamnya akan memotong kakinya jika dia masih keras kepala.

Menatap bayangan dirinya pada air di bak mandi, Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa lagi agar Sasuke mendengarnya, hubungan mereka tidak harmonis lagi, Sakura merasa tertekan akan sikap Sasuke padanya.

" _Jika aku mati, apa semua akan berakhir? Aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."_

Sakura bergerak perlahan, menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bak mandi, menutup matanya, dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, Sakura tidak lagi merasakan cinta atau pun kasih sayang dari Sasuke, hanya ada keegoisan dan rasa cemburu yang berlebihan, dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang di kenalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya, melihat sekitar, itu adalah kamarnya, wajah Sasuke pun terlihat khawatir.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Ucap Sasuke.

Dia berhasil menggagalkan aksi bunuh diri Sakura, jika terlambat sedikit saja, Sasuke akan menemukan Sakura tanpa nyawa di bak mandi.

"Aku ingin kita cerai." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh membunuhku." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya tetap tenang, tubuhnya sangat lemas setelah apa yang di lakukannya.

"Jangan berbicara konyol, sekarang istirahatlah, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin mati."

"Baiklah, kita istirahat bersama." Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan ucapan Sakura, ikut berbaring dan memeluk erat istrinya.

Sakura terdiam, tidak ada pelukan balasan darinya, membiarkan Sasuke mendekapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, di saat Sasuke sedang tidak bekerja, Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menatap Sasuke yang bersantai di sofa dan tengah membaca koran, tatapan hampa yang terlihat dari sorot mata Sakura, rasa cintanya berubah menjadi rasa benci, tidak ada lagi perasaan untuk Sasuke, Sakura mengubur semua perasaannya, berjalan perlahan, Sasuke tidak terusik, masih sibuk membaca koran, wanita itu berjalan dari arah belakang, dengan sebuah kunci inggris yang di pegangnya, terdiam sejenak, kembali melangkah.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak juga menoleh, masih menatap korannya.

Sakura berjalan lebih dekat, mengayunkan kunci inggris yang di pegangnya tepat ke arah belakang kepala Sasuke dengan kuat, walaupun tidak bekerja, dia masih seorang dokter yang paham betul akan bagian vital manusia, pukulan itu cukup fatal, Sasuke terlihat bergerak gelisah setelah di pukul, napasnya pun sesak dan tubuhnya mengejang, menatap Sakura yang menatap hampa padanya.

"Jika kau tetap keras kepala dan tidak ingin berhenti memperlakukanku dengan kasar, maka aku akan membuatmu berhenti dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan tidak peduli saat Sasuke menghembuskan napas terakhir. Pria itu sudah pergi selama-lamanya.

Hening.

Amarah dan emosi membuat Sakura buta dan hilang kendali atas kesadarannya, menjatuhkan benda yang di pegangnya ke lantai, berteriak histeris dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sadarlah!" Teriak Sakura, namun apa yang di lakukannya sia-sia, Sasuke sudah tidak ada, memeluk tubuh suaminya. "Maafkan aku Sasuke, maaf, bangunlah, aku janji akan mendengar semua ucapanmu, aku mohon, bangun." Ucapnya dan terus menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu berlalu.**

 **Rumah sakit besar Konoha.**

Ino terlihat sedih, dia bahkan masih kepikiran akan nasib teman baiknya itu, Sakura di kenal sebagai wanita yang baik, ramah, tidak pernah mengeluh akan pekerjaannya, bahkan dia sangat handal di pekerjaannya, dokter berbakat yang akan sulit di temukan.

 **Tok tok tok.**

"Masuk." Ucap Ino.

Pintu ruangan Ino terbuka, Sai berjalan masuk dan membawakan sekotak cemilan untuknya.

"Aku sampai bingung harus memberimu apa untuk menghilangkan kesedihanmu, aku yakin kue coklat akan membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap Sai.

Ino tersenyum dan meminta Sai untuk duduk. "Kau terlalu khawatir, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ini masih sulit untuk aku lupakan." Ucap Ino.

"Uhm. Aku tahu, aku pun sebagai orang terdekatnya dan kami sudah cukup lama menjadi partner kerja masih tidak menyangka, di berita masih di siarkan dengan kasus pembunuhan keluarga Uchiha, mereka keluarga yang cukup terpandang, sekarang pun sangat sulit untuk menjenguk Sakura, di masih sering mengamuk dan kata dokter yang menanganinya, dia masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu siapapun." Ucap Sai, setelah mendengar kabar terbaru dari keluarga Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua suaminya? Apa mereka menuntut akan hal ini?"

"Yang aku dengar, mereka tidak menuntut apa-apa, mereka sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti anak perempuan mereka, hanya saja seperti yang terjadi pada kita, mereka pun tidak percaya jika rumah tangga anak-anak mereka akan seperti ini."

"Aku sempat mendengar ucapan dokter Kabuto tentang perilaku dan sikap Sasuke, aku tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, tiba-tiba Sakura tidak pernah ke rumah sakit, saat kita datang berkunjung, dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja tapi tetap berbohong pada kita, dan satu hal lagi, Sasuke seperti tidak membiarkannya melakukan apapun."

"Aku juga mendapat kabar dari direktur jika Sakura mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba, suratnya pun hanya di antar seseorang, ini sangat aneh, Sakura yang sangat menyukai pekerjaannya tidak mungkin keluar begitu saja."

"Ini semakin membuatku bingung, ada apa sebenarnya antar Sasuke dan Sakura? Aku tidak yakin jika benar Sakura membunuh suaminya begitu saja, Sakura sangat mencintai suaminya itu, hubungan mereka bahkan sangat harmonis."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita berdoa yang terbaik untuk Sakura, mungkin jika Sakura bisa kembali seperti dirinya lagi, semua teka-teki ini akan terjawab."

Ino mengangguk perlahan, keadaan Sakura membuatnya sedih.

Saat itu setelah salah seorang sekertaris Sasuke mendatangi kediamannya, hampir beberapa hari Sasuke tidak ada kabar dan pria itu memiliki banyak rapat penting, tidak ada jawaban dan membuatnya curiga, pintu yang tidak terkunci, sekertaris yang datang dengan seorang teman kerjanya mendapati bos mereka tergeletak di lantai dan sudah tidak bernyawa, sedangkan istrinya terlihat berantakan, dia terus menangis dan mengiris-ngiris kedua lengannya.

Salah satu dari mereka mengambil pisau yang di pegang Sakura, tidak ada perlawanan dari wanita itu, mereka pun menghubungi polisi, kasus yang mulai di usut membuat kedua keluarga tidak percaya jika yang menghabisi nyawa Uchiha Sasuke adalah istrinya sendiri, namun tingkahnya yang sangat aneh dan dalam hukum, orang yang hilang kesadaran atas dirinya atau di sebut gila akan sulit di proses, langkah terakhir, polisi memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa, tidak ada pun tuntutan dari keluarga korban, hal ini cukup membuat syok Mebuki dan Mikoto, hingga sekarang mereka tidak percaya akan nasib anak mereka.

Sasuke sudah di makamkan dengan layak, rumah mereka tersegel oleh garis polisi, tapi orang tua Sasuke tidak ingin kasus ini menjadi berita yang hanya membuat malu keluarga Haruno dan terlalu di besar-besarkan, Fugaku melarang adanya pemberitaan kasus ini setelah melihat berita yang berada, akhirnya stasiun tv tidak kembali menyiarkan berita itu, kasus ini pun di tutup.

 **[ Ending FlashBack]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TAMAT ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

new Oneshoot again...

haa...~ buat fic ini betul-betul menguras perasaan. *lebay deh*, sekali lagi mencoba buat fic dengan gaya berbeda lagi, kadang sulit dan tidak suka buat fic seperti ini, tapi coba-coba aja, moga ini membuat para reader ikut-ikutan merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan, hehehehe, salah, seharusnya semoga terhibur akan fic ini. seperti yang sudah di katakan pada **catatan** ini bukan sequel, tapi cerita lain masih dengan judul yang sama, masih tetap obsesi pada Sasuke, tapi kali ini yang ada perlawanan dari si Sakura, namun berakhir tragis, lain kali jangan dapat ide seperti ini lagi deh, nyesek untuk di buat, ini malah curhat, ahahahaha

.

.

silahkan di like

di follow atau di jadikan favorit,

tapi tolong jangan di ambil gitu aja tanpa minta ijin pada author yaa..., jadilah reader yang sehat dalam bersaing, ini juga bukan saingan sih, ehehehehe... tapi tolong hargai author yang susah payah membuat karya aslinya.

.

.

And terima kasih jika sudah di baca,

 **jika ada yang meninggalkan review sampah lagi, dengan senang hati author akan menghapusnya, hohohoho *ketawa jahat***

.

.

 **Sasuke fans.**


End file.
